La Dernière Ecrivaine
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: ça c'est une fiction que m'a inspiré une réplique de mon professeur de Interaction et Communication Animale. C'est l'histoire de Jackie, une jeune fille qui vit en 3014 et qui est la dernière écrivaine!
1. Résumé

**La Dernière Écrivaine**

* * *

_Année 3014. _

_L'Humanité est entièrement dépendante de la technologie et de la robotique. À un tel point que plus personne ne sait écrire et ne lit de livres ! Et le Gouvernement veuille à maintenir cela au point d'interdire les livres. Mais alors que tout devient numérique, il reste UNE personne qui sait encore écrire : une jeune fille nommée Jackie._

_Enfermée depuis sa plus tendre enfance et fille d'un professeur, elle est l'unique humaine à savoir encore écrire et le Gouvernement la garde cachée du Monde pour protéger leur économie électronique. Mais la jeune fille est aventureuse et rêve de découvrir l'Extérieur. _

_Le jour où elle s'enfuit de sa prison, elle rencontre Harold, un jeune homme qui travaille comme ingénieur en robotique et qui se bat pour trouver sa place dans la société. En présence de Jackie et de sa connaissance des livres et de l'écriture, il va découvrir la Magie des Livres. Mais le Gouvernement cherchant à récupérer la jeune fille, Harold va tout faire pour sauver la Dernière Écrivaine !_

* * *

_Inspiré par une réplique de mon professeur d'interaction et de communication animale. Un vrai fou ce type! _


	2. Chapitre 1: Prologue

**La Dernière Écrivaine**

* * *

**Chapitre I. Un Monde sans écriture**

Année 3014

La Terre est toujours là mais l'Humanité a beaucoup changée. Pas physiquement, mais moralement et psychologiquement. La technologie, l'internet et les robots ont évolués pour permettre aux Humains de vivre sans soucis et sans contrainte autre que les banales et naturelles. Tant et si bien que, les années passant, les Humains ont finit par arrêter d'apprendre à écrire. Dès la petite école, les enfants apprenaient à taper sur un clavier, ne touchaient plus ou très rarement du papier. Tout se faisait par ordinateur. Les dessins sur tablettes, les livres retransmit sur format web et pouvaient être lu par tablettes. Les gens finirent par avoir besoin de leur tablette, de leur robot et de la technologie. Ils ne savaient plus écrire.

* * *

Profitant de cela, le Gouvernement interdit les livres, les enfermant dans des pièces secrètes uniquement connu des membres du gouvernement. Les connaissances étaient cachées et on forçait les gens à utiliser la technologie. Tout devient numérique et plus aucun document écrit. Les gens avaient même oubliés ce que c'était qu'utiliser un stylo. Les gens vivaient dans l'ignorance. Les rares stylos encore présents dans les foyers étaient de simples objets de décoration, des héritages et simplement des choses trouvées mais ignorées. Le Gouvernement avait la main mise sur le Monde. Plus personne ne savait écrire... non ! Pas exactement ! En effet, cachée au yeux du monde, il existait une petite fille qui savait encore écrire : Jackie !

* * *

Jackie BESSON n'était qu'une fillette le jour où les Hommes du Gouvernement l'ont enlevé à sa famille. Petite dernière d'une famille de deux enfants, elle avait une grande sœur, une mère et un père. Un père grâce à qui elle savait écrire. Professeur en université et fervent opposant à la Numérisation du Monde, il apprenait à ses élèves ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de les inciter à écrire mais aucun ne comprenait. Alors, il avait décidé de donner cette connaissance à sa fille cadette. Jackie avait tout de suite adorer l'écriture et apprit vite à tout écrire, sous toutes les formes de calligraphie. Hélas, les espions du Gouvernement ont découverts les attentions du Professeur et prévenu leur chef. Ainsi, le père fut arrêté pour trahison puis discrètement éliminé en prison et sa fille fut enfermée par le Gouvernement. Étant jeune, ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient lui faire oublier... mais Jackie avait une excellente mémoire et s'entraînait à écrire tout les jours. Les savants se penchaient sur son cas, essayant de la convaincre d'utiliser l'électronique... mais la fillette repartait vite vers les crayons. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, le Gouvernement enferma la fillette dans un bâtiment solidement gardé et empêchait tout contact entre elle et l'Extérieur.

Ainsi grandit Jackie, la Dernière Écrivaine.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction. _Inspiré par une réplique de mon professeur d'interaction et de communication animale._


	3. Chapitre 2: Une vie surveillée

La Dernière Écrivaine

* * *

**Chapitre II. Une vie sous surveillance**

Plusieurs années passèrent. Le Gouvernement garda toujours le contrôle de la situation et empêchait toujours aux gens de lire et l'écriture manuelle n'était plus qu'un moyen presque millénaire de noter des informations. Une chose que personne ne savait refaire. Et là, à l'abri de tous mais son regard les observant avec minutie, se trouvait une jeune fille, presque femme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Son visage jeune et neutre observe la rue qui s'étend sous elle. Elle observe les panneaux publicitaires, les robots qui parcourent la rue, les voitures qui roulent, réglées comme du papier à musique, les gens marchent, le regard posé sur leurs appareils électroniques ou dans le vide, comme guidé par un circuit imprimé dans le sol. Soupirant, la jeune fille se met à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ceux-ci sont blancs. À l'origine, ils étaient blonds clair mais les nombreuses années passées à être entourer d'appareils électroniques et de leurs ondes les avaient blanchis. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair observaient tout autour d'elle. Bien cachée dans sa chambre high-tech, l'adolescente laisse pourtant tous les appareils électroniques prendre la poussière. Les murs de la chambre sont blancs nacres parcouru de tube allogène colorés et, selon la luminosité, les reflets de la peinture changent de couleur, contrastant malgré tout fortement avec le noir ébène des meubles. À elle-seule, cette pièce vaut plusieurs milliers de dollars, tant pour les couleurs que pour la richesse du matériel qui y séjourne mais la jeune propriétaire de cette chambre ne semble pas se soucier des bricoles électroniques qui vieillissent sur ces meubles depuis des années. Elle n'avait jamais posé un seul doigt sur ces choses pourtant devenu indispensable ! Mais elle, elle n'en a pas besoin. Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un crayon et un support pour la mine. Cette jeune fille n'est autre que Jackie BESSON !

Aucun bruit ne passe les épaisses vitres blindées qui la sépare de l'Extérieur mais Jackie les devine aisément. Les klaxons de voitures, le bruit de la foule, les bip bip des machines, les sonneries des téléphones... ce que beaucoup qualifieraient de tintamarre. Mais pour elle, tout ces bruits lui semblaient être une douce mélodie qu'elle rêvait d'entendre.

* * *

« Encore en train de rêver, Jackie ? » demande une voix de femme.

La jeune fille se retourne et sourit à la scientifique qui vient d'entrer dans la salle par la porte automatique spécialement réglé pour laisser entrer tout les scientifiques et militaires autorisés mais pour empêcher la prisonnière de s'enfuir. La nouvelle venue dans la pièce est une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux grisonnants coiffé en chignon, au visage doux et ferme, assez jolie pour une vieille dame, toujours vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche.

C'était le Professeur Madeleine, une des savantes qui essayaient de convertir Jackie à la technologie depuis son arrivée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle prétendait.

Car contrairement aux autres, Madeleine n'aimait pas obéir au Gouvernement et adorait la lecture. Bien qu'incapable d'écrire comme les autres, elle admirait les rares qui ont eut cette connaissance et que le Gouvernement avait éliminé pour protéger leur économie.

* * *

Tous ceux que le Gouvernement appelait les Écrivains avaient été éliminés... sauf Jackie ! Elle était trop jeune lorsqu'elle a été enfermée. Si jamais on avait appris que leurs Dirigeants avaient tués une petite fille, les gens se seraient rebellés et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour maintenir leur finance aurait été vain. Jackie avait été sauvée par son jeune âge.

Bien sûr, plus les années passaient, plus son répit était affaiblis. Mais les savants les persuadaient toujours de garder l'enfant. Ils disaient qu'elle était une vraie mine d'or pour la Science et qu'elle devait être étudiée. Après son âge, c'est sa connaissance qui sauva la vie de Jackie.

Et cette connaissance, Madeleine comptait bien l'entretenir malgré les interdictions.

* * *

« Je t'ai apporté des livres ! Et du papier pour écrire ! dit-elle en sortant les dites choses de sa trousse de médecin, cachés sous les seringues. Et j'ai trouvé un vieux stylo plume avec quelques cartouches d'encre.

_Cool ! s'exclame la jeune fille en courant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Quelques nouvelles et deux-trois romans. »

Tel un enfant à qui on offre un cadeau, la jeune fille prend les ouvrages assez anciens et les observe avec des yeux pétillants. Il y a quelques livres de poches et recueil de nouvelles mais également quelques ouvrages plus imposants à épaisse reliure et aux caractères dorés. Certains étaient très anciens, d'autres dataient d'avant la Disparition des Livres et des Écrivains. La littérature était maintenant entièrement numérique. Mais Jackie ne trouvait rien de mieux que le contact des pages sur ses doigts pendant qu'elle lisait et l'odeur du papier si le livre datait un peu. Et les titres qu'elle voit l'enchantent.

« _Moby Dick_, _Oliver Twist_, _Le Parfum_, _Cyrano de Bergerac, __le Symbole Perdu_... **Génial !**

_Parle moins fort, malheureuse ! s'exclame Madeleine. Tu vas alerter les gardes ! »

Jackie plaque les livres contre sa bouche pour étouffer un rire et saute de joie. La savante, elle, ne rit pas du tout. Elle fixe la porte avec crainte alors que la jeune fille sautille jusqu'à son lit (seul objet ancien dans cette chambre) où elle s'allonge avant d'ouvrir un de ses livres.

Voyant que les cris de l'adolescente n'ont pas alertés ses geôliers, Madeleine se permet enfin de respirer. Elle s'avance vers le lit et s'assit à côté de Jackie. Cette petite était devenue comme sa fille après toutes ses années à la surveiller et à faire semblant d'essayer de la convertir à la technologie.

« Jeune fille, dois-je te rappeler qui tu es ? »

Jackie soupire, lâchant sa lecture, et répond :

« Je sais ! Je suis la dernière humaine à savoir écrire manuellement ! Je suis la Dernière Écrivaine !

_Exactement ! Et par ce titre, il y a trois règles que tu ne devras jamais oublier !

_Ne pas renier mes connaissances ! Je sais !

_Oui ! Mais aussi...

_Cacher tout mes livres ! Car le Gouvernement a interdit la lecture des Livres ! Tout est devenu numérique !

_Et la troisième et la plus importante : tu ne dois jamais, au grand jamais, essayer de t'enfuir ! Car, si cela arrivait, les connaissances que tu possèdes deviendraient un danger pour le Gouvernement et il n'hésiterait pas à te tuer pour protéger leurs intérêts. Sous n'importe quel prétexte !

_Je sais ! Le Gouvernement me garde en vie uniquement parce que je suis une mine d'or pour la Science ! À l'Extérieur, je ne suis qu'une ennemie !

_Je suis sérieuse, Jackie ! gronde Madeleine.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire dehors en sachant que je risque d'avoir une épée Damoclès au dessus de ma tête dès que j'aurais franchit les portes du bâtiment ? sourit la jeune femme avec un air sur d'elle.

_Tu le sais très bien ! Tu pourrais continuer ce que ton père a commencé en t'apprenant à écrire. Ton père a certainement préparer quelque chose pour que tu reprennes le flambeau. »

* * *

Jackie reste pensive quelques instants, puis sa main se rends automatiquement à son cou. Une petite chaîne y pend et une pièce d'horlogerie y est suspendue. Une clef pour remonter les vieilles horloges.

Avant son arrestation, son père lui avait donné cette clef en lui disant de ne jamais la montrer et de la cacher. Hélas, la petite fille qu'elle était n'a pas su le cacher très longtemps. Plusieurs fois ils lui avaient prit, mais chaque fois elle l'avait récupérer. Elle voulait la garder.

« Le flambeau de quoi ? grogne-t-elle en se relevant. Je suis la dernière à savoir écrire ! En quoi cela va-t-il changé le Monde ? Je suis la dernière à savoir à quoi sert un stylo ! Qu'est-ce que je peux apporter dans un monde où la Technologie et le Numérique sont rois ? »

Furieuse, l'adolescente se lève et va s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Madeleine l'observe avec tristesse. On ne lui avait jamais annoncé la mort de son père. Elle croyait qu'il était toujours en prison. Mais Madeleine ne lui dirait pas... elle ne devait pas savoir. Elle avait déjà assez à gérer avec le fait qu'elle était la dernière écrivaine et que le Gouvernement la gardait prisonnière.

* * *

Jackie observe la ville et ses habitants, tous pressés et tous ignorants. Aucun d'eux ne se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient bêtes, ignorants et dominés. À quel point les machines et la technologie les enfermaient, les cloisonnaient dans un Monde Numérique. Un Monde auquel elle voulait se mêler mais sans en devenir esclave. Mais elle avait promit de suivre les trois règles : ne pas renier ses connaissances, cacher ses livres et ne jamais tenter de s'enfuir.

Soupirant, elle se colle à la fenêtre. Madeleine l'observe d'un air désolée... puis sursaute en entendant des pas.

« Vite Jackie ! Voilà le Chef ! »

Sortant de sa rêverie, la jeune se relève, récupère les livres et les cache dans le mur, derrière un morceau de contre-plaqué. Puis elle s'allonge sur son lit, l'air de rien. Madeleine sort rapidement quelques appareils électroniques qu'elle range presque aussitôt. Les portes s'ouvrent et le Chef entre d'un pas lent.C'est un homme d'un certain âge, au crâne qui commence à se dégarnir avec un certain embonpoint. Il observe la chambre d'un regard froid.

« Alors ? Ça avance ? grogne-t-il.

_Même résultat. ment Madeleine. Elle refuse d'utiliser les appareils que je lui propose.

_Je ne demande qu'une chose ! s'énerve Jackie. Du papier et un crayon ! »

Cette phrase, bien qu'habituelle, est devenue la phrase à ne pas dire aux Dirigeants. Madeleine se mord la lèvre alors que le vieux Commandant grogne en serrant les poings. Prenant sur lui, il se met à sourire avec ses dents réparées.

« Ma chère petite, déclare-t-il, pourquoi avoir besoin de ces bricoles ? Nous avons tout ce qu'il te faut pour continuer ton loisir ! Des ordinateurs, des tablettes, des claviers tactiles ou manuels. Toute la technologie pour te permettre d'écrire autant que tu veux sans effort.

_Sachez, mon cher Chef, que je préfère user mes mains en tenant un stylo pour écrire que d'attraper une maladie des doigts à force de taper sur des touches ! Et je préfère garder mes yeux sains, loin des écrans et de leurs pixels ! Aux dernières nouvelles, le papier n'a jamais rendu aveugle, lui ! »

Devant l'insolence de la jeune fille, le Chef fulmine, ses grosses joues rougissant sous la colère. Ses dents semblent grincer dans sa large bouche, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ses paumes et ses mains tremblent, ne souhaitant qu'étrangler cette jeune prétentieuse. Par chance, Madeleine est là pour calmer le jeu.

« Monsieur, l'adolescence est toujours une période compliquée mais la curiosité naturelle de l'Humain la forcera bien, un de ces jours, à utiliser les appareils électroniques. »

Jackie, qui entends tout, lève les sourcils et soupire, levant les yeux au ciel. Cette explication doit sûrement convaincre le Chef car celui-ci se remet au garde-à-vous et tourne le dos. D'un pas militaire, il quitte la chambre de la demoiselle... mais juste avant de sortir, il se retourne, le regard noir, et grogne :

« Je te conseille d'apprendre rapidement à utiliser la technologie, jeune fille ! Saches que les Écrivains n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde ! Si tu souhaites voir l'Extérieur, tu vas devoir t'adapter et oublier cette chose stupide que ton idiot de père t'a enseigner ! Tant que tu t'obstineras, tu ne sortiras pas de nos Murs ! »

Sur ce, il passe la porte automatique. Jackie attend que la porte se soit fermée pour tirer la langue. Un geste enfantin mais rassurant dans un sens. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle avait encore quelques libertés.

* * *

Escortée par deux hommes comparables à des gorilles, la jeune fille avance calmement dans les couloirs. Les _Grosses Têtes_, comme elle les appelle, l'avaient convoqués. Comme d'habitude, elle allait se faire engueuler car elle refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser la technologie. Ce genre de réunion était monnaie courante. Elle en avait l'habitude, au moins une fois par mois, les dirigeants se permettaient de lui rappeler les merveilles de la technologie et de la rendre comme les autres, une esclave des écrans. Une chose que Jackie n'osait même pas imaginer.

Les larges portes du Conseil s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître les cinq Grands Dirigeants : le Chef et ses quatre substituants. Ils avaient tous la même tête et le même regard hautain en regardant leur jeune prisonnière. Le Chef se tourne vers ses conseillers, ils se murmurent quelques mots puis il se redresse et déclare :

« Jacqueline BESSON !

_Jackie ! grogne la jeune fille. Mon nom est Jackie ! Pas Jacqueline !

_Peu importe, mademoiselle ! grommelle-t-il. Cela fait des années que nous t'éduquons pour faire de toi une jeune fille convenable ! Prête à sortir et découvrir le Monde ! Hors, tu refuse notre aide ! Depuis ta plus tendre enfance, nous...

_Blablabla blabla blabla... » marmonne Jackie, assez fort pour qu'elle-seule puisse s'entendre.

Ce genre de discours était commun, répétitif voir rébarbatif. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts et elle s'amusait à les imiter lorsqu'elle était seule et même à l'écrire. Pendant que le Chef lui fait son discours réprobateur, elle joue avec ses doigts et ses cheveux, faisant attention de ne pas trop s'égarer pour pouvoir faire croire aux Cinq Têtes qu'elle les écoute. Elle l'avait chronométrer avec toutes leurs respirations, leurs gestes et tout le reste. Le tout prenait une dizaine de minutes, environ six cent longues secondes. Tout en comptant jusqu'à six cent dans sa tête, elle marmonne, joue dans ses doigts et ses mains. Elle se permet de rêver, récite des vers de Cyrano, revoit le capitaine Hackam qui affronte Moby Dick… jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à 600. Elle se redresse d'un coup pour entendre la fin du discours.

« Et tant que tu ne te comporteras pas comme tel, tu resteras ici sous notre protection !

_Si c'est ce que vous voulez ! » répond la demoiselle.

Un grognement furieux s'échappe des Dirigeants qui fusillent l'Écrivaine du regard. Celle-ci les regarde sans avoir peur et joue à se balancer sur ses pieds. Elle avait nullement l'intention de baisser les yeux devant eux. Elle au moins savait écrire !

« Renvoyez-la dans sa chambre ! » ordonne le Chef en se levant.

Les deux gorilles saisissent violemment par le bras et la traînent jusqu'à sa chambre où ils la jettent sans ménagement, suivi par la ''grosse Grosse Tête'' comme l'appelait l'adolescente. Par chance pour elle, Jackie est stable sur ses jambes et retrouve vite l'équilibre. Mais le Chef Grosse Tête n'en a pas fini avec elle !

* * *

Renvoyant les gardes qui ferment la porte derrière eux, il s'approche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se sentait toujours mal à l'aise seule face à lui. Il avait un regard de vieux pervers et elle l'avait souvent surprit en train de la reluquer quand il venait voir si elle s'intéressait enfin à l'informatique. Jackie recule autant qu'elle peut mais se retrouve vite bloquée contre un mur. Le Dirigeant lui saisit violemment le bras et pose l'autre contre le mur pour bloquer sa victime.

« Tu es une arrogante petite prétentieuse qui se croit tout permis parce que Papa t'a apprit quelque chose d'unique. Mais saches, douce et belle enfant, que ce talent ne sert à rien dans notre monde. Tu es jeune et jolie. L'écriture ne te servira à rien dehors. Alors change vite d'avis si tu ne veux pas croupir ici pour toujours. »

Jackie eut envie de vomir. Ce vieux schnock puait la naphtaline et le déodorant à plein nez et son haleine… elle pouvait presque décrire ce qu'il a mangé à midi. Et son regard de vieux pervers la reluque de haut en bas. Si elle portait une mini-jupe et un décolleté, il serait déjà en train de baver comme un gros porc. Jackie se retient de lui donner un coup de genoux là où il faut pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. Voyant enfin une expression ''soumise'' sur le visage de sa prisonnière, le Chef la lâche. Il sort en disant :

« Tu as maintenant une excellente raison de vouloir quitter cette prison high-tech ! Alors je te conseille de te soumettre à l'informatique et à l'électronique si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi personnellement ! »

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce.

* * *

Jackie tremble en serrant ses bras autour de son torse. Ce vieux croûton chauve venait de la menacer. Se sentant malade, elle court dans sa salle de bain et ouvre grand le robinet d'eau pour étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots. Elle en profite pour se mouiller le visage pour se calmer… mais lorsqu'elle se redresse, elle observe son reflet.

Un visage plutôt rond et pâle à force d'être enfermé, de grands yeux bleu océan, une longue tignasse blanche qui tombe sur ses épaules coiffée à la rebelle et ce que beaucoup qualifierait de corps de rêve : élancée sans être fil de fer et assez beau tour de poitrine naturel. Pourtant ses habits ne la mettaient pas en valeur : un vulgaire sweat-shirt bleu marine avec un short brun et des baskets converse mal lassées. Sans oublier la clef d'horlogerie pendu à son cou.

Reniflant, elle essuie ses yeux et balaie sa frange blanche vers l'arrière, même si elle finissait toujours par lui retomber sur les yeux. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse de joyeux souvenirs envahir sa tête. Les rires de sa famille résonnent dans sa tête, les images de ses livres d'enfants puis des étoiles se mettent à briller derrière ses paupières… et elle entend un joyeux rire d'enfant. Un rire qu'elle s'imagine cristallin, pure et plein de bonheur qu'elle entend à chaque fois qu'elle lève les yeux vers les étoiles ou qu'elle est mélancolique. Et une phrase lui revient en tête :

_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur !_

* * *

Souriant enfin, elle retourne dans sa chambre, écarte la plaque de contre-plaqué et sort un petit coffret. Ce coffret est très précieux pour elle. Elle y range ses stylos plumes, porte-plumes et stylos ainsi que une ou deux enveloppes, cartes postales et quelques morceaux de sous tous ces trésors, son trésor le plus cher.

Un petit livre blanc parcouru d'étoiles jaunes dessinées de façon enfantine et sur la première de couverture, une petite planète grise sur laquelle se tient un petit garçon blond et enfin le titre : Le Petit Prince !

Ce chef-d'œuvre de la littérature française, ce petit conte pour enfants que tout le monde a lu, elle possédait le dernier exemplaire papier. Son père lui avait offert et lorsqu'elle fut enfermée, Madelaine avait réussit à récupérer l'ouvrage pour le rendre à sa petite propriétaire. Souriant, elle serre le livre contre sa poitrine et l'ouvre à son passage préféré :

* * *

« _Viens jouer avec moi, lui proposa le petit prince. Je suis tellement triste... _

_\- Je ne puis pas jouer avec toi, dit le renard. Je ne suis pas apprivoisé. _

_\- Ah! pardon, fit le petit prince. Mais, après réflexion, il ajouta : · Qu'est-ce que signifie " apprivoiser " ?_

_\- C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie " créer des liens... " _

_\- Créer des liens ? _

_\- Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi , qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde..._

* * *

Jackie lève les yeux de sa lecture et regarde par la fenêtre. Y avait-il quelqu'un dehors qui voudrait l'apprivoiser ? Qui serait pour elle unique au monde et pour qui elle serait unique au monde ? Soupirant, elle tourne la page et lit tout haut cette phrase si philosophique et pourtant si exact.

« Voici mon secret. Il est très simple: on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux… »*

* * *

Voici le chapitre 2. Alors étant une histoire sur les livres et les écritures, il va y avaoir beaucoup de citations de livres. La première est une histoire et une citation que j'adore et j'en ai fait ma philosophie de vie ^^

Le Petit Prince est un chef-d'œuvre français et en bonne française, je l'ai lu et adorée ! Je ne pouvais simplement pas parler de la Dernière Écrivaine sans citer ce conte pour enfants si philosophique et si poétique.

_Inspiré par une réplique de mon professeur d'interaction et de communication animale._


End file.
